


白昼如焚

by Fewcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fewcer/pseuds/Fewcer
Summary: 十七年前，一场人类与血族的所谓“决战”在这个常年被阴雨纠缠的小镇撕开序幕，当然结果令人遗憾，它最后几乎演变为单方面的凌虐和血腥屠杀。无数的优秀血猎在此倒下，而马尔福家族的年轻男爵作为战役的主要指挥官，一战成名。胜利的勋章过于耀眼，似乎无人留意他还带回了一个孩子，他的独一无二的、命中注定的“歌者”……*歌者是暮光之城的设定。“歌者指的是对吸血鬼有特殊作用的人类。如果某个人是一个吸血鬼的歌者的话，就说明这个人的血液对这个吸血鬼具有极强的诱惑力，而且这种诱惑是只针对这一个吸血鬼的。同时，这个人的血液也可以让该吸血鬼变得更加强大。”——百度知道
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	白昼如焚

**Author's Note:**

> 私设多私设多私设多

锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁锁


End file.
